Present
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Dua pasang iris beda warna itu bertemu, mereka saling melempar senyum sebagai salam perkenalan. Kyuhyun berjanji dia akan selalu berdoa setiap malam natal agar santa memberikannya hadiah lagi. / HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD


**Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

"MAMAAAA!"

Suara cempreng itu menggema. Langkah kaki kecil itu berlari memasuki rumah mewah itu untuk sampai diruang tengah tempat dimana orang yang dipanggilnya Mama itu berada.

"Jangan berlari-lari, Kyu. Nanti kau bisa terjatuh."

Percuma saja sebenarnya kata-kata itu diucapkan karena nyatanya gadis manis itu masih saja terus berlari tanpa peduli larangan dari wanita yang menjabat sebagai ibunya itu.

"Mama." Gadis kecil bernma Kyuhyun iu mebdudukkan dirinya disamping ibu cantiknya. Mata caramel bulat seperti bonekanya menatap berbinar. "Mama. Apakah Santa itu benar-benar ada?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat sang Ibu menyerngit. "Kenapa Kyu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tadi disekolah Ibu Guru Kyu menceritakan cerita tentang Santa. Dia bilang Santa akan datang setiap melam natal untuk memberikan hadiah kepada anak-anak. Benarkah?"

Heechul -Ibu Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Kyuhyun sedang menatap penuh harap padanya. "Entahlah, Mama tidak terlalu yakin soal itu. Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak." Heechul cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mendesak kecewa. "Tapi setidaknya Kyu harus mencobanya kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir ibunyanmembuat Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat. Ibunya benar, dia harus mencobanya untuk tahu. "Kalau begitu Kyu akan mencobanya saat malam natal besok."

"Perlu Mama bantu menggangtung kaos kaki dipintu kamar Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Ma. Hadiahnya tidak akan muat di kaos kaki."

Heechul menyerngit mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak? Memangnya hadiah apa yang Kyu minta?"

Kyuhyun tertawa senang kemudiab menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, seperti orang yang sedang malu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan tersenyum lima jari pada ibunya.

"Kyu akan minta hadiah pangeran tampan seperti di negeri dongeng."

Heechul sweatdrop.

Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku pada Kyuhyun. Hah, sepertinya Heechul sudah terlalu benyak menceritakan cerita dongeng pada putri cantiknya yang baru berusia enam tahun ini.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Hooaaaam."

Bibir pink mungil itu menguap, tangannya terangkat untuk menutupinya. Matanya juga sudah berair, seperti Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah sangat mengantuk. Padahal dia sudah mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dengan berbagai cara, mendengarkan music, membaca komik bahkan dia juga sudah main game dengan PSP kesayangannya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Kyuhyun menyakinkan dalam hati, dia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Tidak boleh karena ini malam natal dan dia harus bertemu dengan Santa.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya. 11.30 pm. Setengah jam lagi tengah malam dan Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan Santa untuk meminta hadiahnya.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Dia tadi sudah melarang ibunya untuk membacakan cerita dongeng dengan alasan dia belum ingin tidur. Bahkan dia juga sudah meminta pembantu rumahnya untuk membuatkannya kopi -tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Tapi sepertinya itu akan percuma saja karena matanya terasa sangat berat, seolah memaksa untuk menutup.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dia harus tetap bangun. Dia harus bertemu dengan santa untuk meminta hadiahnya. Dia harus -

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari secara perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya mulai menutup. Menyembunyikan caramel indah itu dari dunia unruk membawanya mengarungi lautan mimpi.

-tidur.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tanpa terasa posisi sang raja malam sudah bergeser dan digantikan oleh sang mentari. Menghapus kegelapan dan menggantinya dengan cahaya pagiyang merangkak naik diantar gorden jendela dan membangunkan setiap orang dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat dibawah selimut. Secara perlahan mata itu mulai membuka, Kyuhyun mengerjap mengusir rasa kantuknya. Dia menguap sambil merenggangkan badannya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan setiap pagi.

Tunggu! Pagi?

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap kearah jam dinding. Mata caramel itu membulat terkejut. 07.20 pagi.

Apa tadi malam Kyuhyun ketiduran? Jadi dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Santa?

Memikirkan dia yang tidak bisa bertemu Santa membuat caramel lembut Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya juga sudah melengkung ke bawah. Dia siap menangis kapan saja.

"MAMAAAA."

Benarkan?

Raungan kerasa itu menjadi ucapan selamat pagi dari Kyuhyun disusul dengan isak tangis yang todak kalah keras.

 **.**

 **Araelf**

 **.**

"Menyebalkan."

Bibir pink mungil itu terpout imut, pipi chubby nya juga menggembung dengan lucu, membuat siapapun ingin mencubitnya. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk membuat bola salju untuk kemudian dilemparnya kearah pohon natal besar yang ada ditengah taman itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran. Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa bertemu Santa." Pohon natal itu kembali dilemparnya dengan bola salju.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa meminta hadiahku. Menyebalkan." Kyuhyun meraung dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya diatas tumpukan salju putih yang aedang dia duduki.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?."

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari sampinya itu, hampir saja bola salju ditangannya ini jatuh dan pecah. Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Dari suaranya pasti dia laki-laki, Kyuhyun hanya menebak-nebak karena dia terlalu malas untuk menoleh. Yang dia lakukan hanya melempari pohon natal itu untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

"Kau tidak suka pohon natal?."

Kyuhyun mendesah jengkel, tidak bisakan orang ini meninggalaknnya sendiri. Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menjawabnya atau dia tidak akan pergi.

"Tidak." Ucap Kyuhyun pendek.

"Atau kau tidak suka natal?"

"Tidak, aku suka natal." Kyuhyun bahkan sangat suka karena setiap natal dia akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari orang tuanya dan juga keluarganya yang lain.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Aku hanh tidak suka malam natal."

Bocah laki-laki disamping Kyuhyun itu menyerngit. Dia baru pertama kali mendengar dan bertemu dengan orang yang suka natal tapi tidak suka malam natal. Itu agak sedikit aneh. "Memangnya kenapa dengan malam natal?"

"Kenapa Santa harus muncul saat malam natal. Kenapa tidak pagi atau siang saja?" Kyuhyun mencibik dan menghentakkan kakinya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa dengan Santa?"

Kenapa anak laki-laki disampingnya ini selalu aaja bertanya. Apa dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun sedang kesal sekarang?

Tapi walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap saja menjawabnya. Setidaknya dia punya teman untuk bercerita. Siapa tau dia jadi tidak kesal lagi kan?

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Aku ingin meminta hadiah dari Santa. Tapi karena ketiduran aku jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Santa?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Untuk meminta hadiah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu terkekeh melihat tingakah menggemaskan Kyuhyun dan wajah imutnya. "Hei, kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan Santa untuk meminta hadiah. Kau cukup berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh dan Santa akan memberikanmu hadiah yang kau inginkan. Itu yang ibuku katakan."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar mendengar perkataan itu, senyum manis mukai merekah dibibir pink mungilnya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Memangnya apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku ingin meminta bertemu dengan pangeran tam...pan." Volume suara Kyuhyun semakin mengecil mengucapkan kata terakhirnya saat akhirnya dia menoleh dan bertatapan wajah dengan orang yang sedaei tadi diajaknya bicara.

Kyuhyun terpana. Demi semua pangeran-pangeran tampan di negeri dongeng yang sudah dibacakan oleh ibunya, anak laki-laki didepannya ini sangat tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari pangeran-pangeran tampan itu.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang membuat dadanya menjadi sesak dan dia tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Apa ini yang dirasakan putri cantik dalam buku dongeng saat bertemu dengan pangeran tampan?

Ck, seperti Kyuhyun harus berhenti membaca cerita dongeng mulai sekarang.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke dunia nyata. Dia memberikan cengiran lima jarinya pada pangeran tampan didepannnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Bukankah kau tadi ingin mengatakan keinginanmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak jadi."

Anak laki-laki itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Santa sudah memberikan hadiah yang ku inginkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu saat mengatakan itu. Sepertinya sifat centil Heechul mulai menular pada Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun, dia hanya tersenyum manis tanpa menjawab sama sekali.

"Daripada bertanya tentang keinginanku, bagaimana jika aku bertanya siapa namamu? Aku Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan anak laki-laki tampan itu menyambutnya dengan tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun. "Kim Kibum."

Dua pasang iris beda warna itu bertemu, mereka saling melempar senyum sebagai salam perkenalan.

Kyuhyun berjanji dia akan selalu berdoa setiap malam natal agar santa memberikannya hadiah lagi.

Tahun besok Kyuhyun akan meminta semoga dia dan Kibum akan selalu bersama.

Tahun besoknya lagi, Kyuhyun akan meminta semoga Kibum suka padanya.

Dan tahun-tahun berikutnya -saat mereka sudah dewasa nanti, Kyuhyun akan meminta supaya Kibum menjadi pacarnya.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN XD**


End file.
